1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package inspecting apparatus for effectively carrying out yarn end processing, winding-form inspection and weight inspection for packages produced by an automatic winder.
2. Prior Art
Packages produced by an automatic winder are subjected to yarn end processing, winding-form inspection and weight inspection prior to shipment. These inspections often rely upon manual operation, and various apparatus for automatically carrying out these inspections have been proposed. For example, an apparatus in which winding-form inspecting devices are received in a dark room has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 13965/1988.
However, in the conventional apparatus, the yarn end processing, winding-form inspection and weight inspection are performed independently. There was a problem in that a considerable change of the system has to be made in order to incorporate such inspection apparatus into and between the automatic winder and the shipment packing line.
Furthermore, the inspecting apparatus is located on the same floor as that of an automatic winder from which fluff scatters. This gives rise to a problem in that the fluff tends to enter the dark room, or box in which inspection is performed, and the fluff becomes adhered to a slit of a light projector which projects light into the package being inspected, a lens of a camera and the like to degrade the inspection accuracy.